DGenerationX Military: One Last Stand
by ThisRawChickCrazed
Summary: **Main Story** In another world, in another time. Wrestling characters are real and deadly. The evil empire Nexus threatens the freedom of the free world and the last angel of hope is the rag-tag army of D-Generation-X!
1. We Do Something Prologe

**Hey Author here! This is a prologe to a main story called DX Military: One Last Stand. Enjoy! Review!**

We Do Something About It

"We can't let this happen!" Hunter Helmsley banged his fist hard against the wooden table. Anger and frustration clearly displayed in his voice and body language. He spoke to his closest

of friends, Shawn Michaels, who is leaning against the opposite gray, brick wall, arms crossed with a with a "no-shit" expression to his companion. The entire room was tense. "Really, now?

And how do we expect to stop it from happening, Hunter? We are just the soldiers and not the bosses." He walked over to the table and stared down at Hunter hard. He didn't want to lay

down like a dog and die, but he didn't have an answer to stop it from happening and he didn't expect Hunter to have an answer ether. The Nexus was beyond powerful, they were downright

godlike.

Every army that came against them fell. The soldiers' felt no fear, no pain and took as many victims as possible with them when they die. Their weapons were very advance and the

generals were military geniuses. The whole situation was frightening, the entire world was coming under the control of this evil empire and nobody can stop it. Hunter's and Shawn's country

was no different and with the devil knocking on their door, the leaders have no choice but to answer it. But, not bent over like the leaders decided to do.

Hunter replied to Shawn with no answer. He clenched his teeth together and just looked up at him helplessly. The thought of them being slaves to the Nexus, being told when to wake up,

what to wear, what to eat, what to learn, who to marry, _how to live, _was the most scariest thing to imagine and it was about to become a reality. _No way, not before I'm in Hell first, _thought

Hunter. His eyes ignited and he whispered in confidence, "We fight back."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++4 Years Later ++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It started with one, only one and like an infectious disease it spread to the rest of the world. The Nexus Theory, the idea as a country being one unit, to all live and work to a common

goal. No one person had the right to make their own decisions; it's made for them by the family, the country. And the country's actions were made by the father, the leader of the Nexus

Colony.

_ The Nexus are vicious people with a gang cult-like mentality. The people either come willingly or by force. Those who try to defile these rules are eliminated. In every city, the chilling_

motto hangs over every city hall, sending a message to those who dare challenged the order.

_**You're either a Nexus or against us!**_

_ But the angel of hope still stands. For a group of free will and justice continues to battle the evils that are the Nexus. They hold strong in the Northwest, allied by the Scotts and other_

small countries. This band of everyday men and women stand for a different motto which they strongly quote:

_**We do want we want, when we want. You make the rules and we will break'em!**_

_ A strong contrast to the strict lifestyle of the Nexus. They are humanity's last stand. They are__** D-Generation-X!**_


	2. DX Military: One Last Stand Part 1

**_Author's Note:_ Here it is! The first chapter of the DX Military: One Last Stand! If you didn't read "We Do Something" before this, READ IT NOW! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON"T! Tomarrow I'll fix so you don't have to click away from the story to read it. I didn't mean to make X-Pac such a whim, it just sort of happened. Also, I don't know any of Scottland's land, I just made it up. It's my world Scottland, not reality's. Real life doesn't have Rowdy Roddy Piper as the king of Scottland. Thank you, comment**,** and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>D-Generation-X Military: One Last Stand<p>

"Four years."

"Shawn?"

"Huh?" Shawn breaks free from his flashback of the past. He looks to the right of him to see Hunter - scratch that - General HHH. "You okay there, buddy?" Hunter asks. "Oh, yeah, just spacing out there." Shawn response with a soft chuckle.

"Now's not the time to travel to Candy Mountain, man. This is pretty serious." Hunter rebukes. He turns back to the curly haired black mane man in front of them and says, "Continue, Pac."

"Sorry X-Pac." Shawn adds.

X-Pac, now feeling oh so significance now, resumes his speech. "As I was saying, Mt. Viper might hold to the key to what important to winning this war. If this material is real-

"Wait, wait, wait. Might hold? If this material is real? You're saying that this stuff we're looking for might not be here? Does it even exist?" Kevin Nash buds in. He leads in closer to the table before the leaders of the army.

"Nobody knows for sure if it is real or not. But if it is, it would be to Mt. Viper that why we set up camp here in the Scotland Al's."

Kevin Nash couldn't believe his ears. "So we're up here in the freezing cold mountains to chase a fairytale? Is that what you're saying?" Kevin yells to X-Pac. X-Pac loses all of his patience by then, he yells "I'm saying that its only thing we got left! It might be real, it might not be! What I'm saying is that the Nexus got us cornered like rats waiting to crush us and this material is the only ace we have left to use to have a chance to win this bloody war! That is what I'm saying!"

Hunter, abruptly, grabs X-Pac's shirt and yanks it toward him. "You're saying that you sent us to our deaths! You said that you had actually proof that Green Lacertosus existed and you lied! We were fools to follow you. I was a fool to believe you and now the entire world pays for our mistake!"

X-Pac raised his hands up to protect his face; he responded panicky "It real! Green Lacertosus is real! It's not a fairytale, I swear to you! You have to believe me!"

Scott Hall tries to soothe Hunter's anger. "Let him go, Hunt. Maybe it is real. It's all we got left to go, now. We have to at least try to find it. Ya get me, Chico?" Everything is quite for a moment saved for Hunter heavy breathing. The tension breaks when Hunter pushes X-Pac off of him. He stares Pac down hard and says in a low tone, "Tell us where we have to go."

X-Pac catches his breath and then answers with a slight crack to his voice, "Mt. Viper is where the legend says it is. Not far off west of here, you can even see if you go outside. However-

"However?" Shawn crosses his arms together.

"However, legend says that a snake demon guards the entrance to the den of the material. Be careful."

"Ha! A snake demon! What bull crap." Nash laughs in mockery.

"It doesn't matter who guards the Lacertosus; they are going to die if they get in our way." Hunter says. "Hall. Nash. Lead the air assault on Chicago. Drop the bombs and don't play around." He warns the two Co-Generals of the Air Force DX. He turns to Shawn and orders "Go find a party of four and bring them to the west gate. Mt. Viper has a dangerous terrain; I wanna keep our unit small and close so we don't lose anybody." Shawn nods in understanding and leaves the tent. Hunter follows suit. "Meeting adjoined." He growled.


	3. Part 2

Hunter steps out of the darkness of the HQ Tents into the light of the Scotland winter mourning. He doesn't bother to put his hand up to protect his eyes. He marches furiously towards nowhere. Everywhere he goes, everything he sees, he just wants to punch it and pumble it to the ground and leave it to become one with the dirt. Bless the angels that it was so early that everyone is still trying to wake up. Hunter just keeps walking and walking, till he reaches the edge of the south side camp.

The recent snow storm covered the dense forest in a blanket of snow overnight. The untouched surface of the snow sparkled against the morning sunlight. Lines of snow traced the top of the tree branches and the fronts of the trunks. To Hunter's front-left sits a medium sized boulder, laying just right for a person to sit and admire the landscape. Hunter walks over to the rock and sits and think.

_How did this happen to me_? Not even four years ago he and his life-long friend, Shawn Michaels, were still in their own country's military. Nothing but the foot soldiers in the ranking. Now he is Head General of an entire battalion, Shawn is the Vice General. Both were bigger, more muscular, than their boyhood days in old army. They have grown more into their position. Lack of a shaver for the pass week caused a close beard to grow along Hunter face. _How did it get this way?_ They were so close to winning this war! They all thought it was over when they captured the former Nexus leader, Wade Barrett, but it was just a set up by Barrett's own side. Then, the real master mind, CM Punk came in and everything changed after that. Punk is young but, a genius in warfare and how the human mind works. In a year and half's time he was able to push them back to the Small Northern Countries. _Why did I listen to him? _They were losing. Good men and women were dying for no reason. X-Pac came. A 6ft man with a long curly black hair that gives the look of a lion's mane, he was slender than most of the men there, people avoided him because he kept rumbling on about the legendary material Green Lacertosus. He was pretty smart though and good with his hands. His main profession was a mechanic and a builder. He was a real funny guy and started to hang out more with the four friends a lot. However, despite the few good moments they had, they were losing the most important war in the history of the world. They were desperate for a miracle. X-Pac came to the leaders one day with a supposedly sample of Green Lacertosus. But, after what happened earlier, it was just a lie. _How could I have been so stupid!_

Hunter felt like the most foolish man on Earth. Here he was trying to fight off manipulators and liars and he just got fooled by one. Hunter wasn't a gullible man, not even close to one, so how did this happen? Was he really that desperate?

Hunter sits. His face is towards the forest scene before him, he isn't looking towards it. He is looking towards the past. Revaluating everything that happened to him in the past four years. The people he met, people he loved, the people he hated, the people who died right before his eyes. _No more of this. No more bloodshed. No more lies, no more hate, this ends now._

Meditation time is over and war is back. Hunter gets up from the boulder, and travels back to the center of camp where he'll wait for Shawn with the other four men or women. Knowing Shawn, probably all women. For the first time, he feels the bitter cold of winter on him. He shivers and rubs his arms. He goes back to his tent to get proper supplies for hiking a mountain. A heavier coat, his dial pad to contact the camp in case of an emergency, a firal gun, and machine gun in case of mountain lions and Nexus scouts.

He is just about to leave his tent when someone knocks on the door. A familiar voice says, "Can I come in?" "Come in Scott."

Scott Hall enters the small tent. "Hunter."

Hunter nods and says, "Ya need something?"

"I just wanna wish you luck out there today, man." Scott said.

Hunter chuckles. "Don't tell me you actually believe in the snake demon thing."

"Tch. No." Scotts says bluntly. "I, mean, you been under a lot of stress lately and you were gone for a long while and-

Hunter interrupts saying, "Hey, don't worry about me. Worry about you, you're always worrying about other people, never yourself. I just need to get over being a dumbass."

"You're not a dumbass. Everyone believed him, not just you." Scott reassures. "You're a phenomenal leader, Hunter. Don't let this get to you." Scott pats Hunter's shoulder and turns to leave. "I, mean, who knows, Chico?" He pauses before he grabs the doors and turns his head back to friend and boss with a slight smile on his face. "Maybe it is real. Pac never lied to us before." With that he leaves and Hunter is alone.

"Yeah, maybe." Hunter replies to himself.

A heavier coat on makes the cold a little more bearable, enough warmth to make climbing a mountain doable. The camp is fully awake now. All the soldiers that Hunter passes by make their respected greetings. "General Triple H, sir." Says one young soldier to Hunter. Hunter greets back with a "Morning, Bourne."

"Vice Captain HBK has set up the squad already, sir. He says to meet him by the Northwest Gate when ready to depart …sir." The constant ending of a sentence with "sir" was a nervous habit for the young Even Bourne. No matter how hard he tries he just can't shake it, eusucally in the presences of the Clique (the Four Leading Generals).

"Thanks, Bourne already on it." Hunter answers. Hunter knows all too well of the aniexity of being around a supior officer. Even Bourne mutters an "Okay then, sir. Bye and good luck, sir." And quickly walks off in slight flustered embarrassment, head hanging low to hide the small smile.

Hunter continues to the Northwest Gate, where he sees Shawn and the other members of the search unit. There are at least three guys and one women there. One man is Miz; a cocky young man who hails from the Ohioan lands, the other, judging by the dark skin and dreadlocks is the nimble Kofi Kingston from the highly educated African continent. The woman is the tough Natalya, a descendent from the Hart royal warrior family. The last man is a mystery. He has a quiet nature and keeps to himself at the camp. Hunter has however seen him chat with Natalya and Beth Phoenix from time to time.

"I told you guys he wouldn't bring a hat or a pair of gloves. I'm like his man-wife, always covering his ass." Shawn speaks to the group while he reaches into his bag from the items he mentions. Some members grin a bit in response to this comment. Hunter teases back, "If I was looking for a man-wife, I wouldn't choose your ugly ass. You didn't have to bring extra gear for me, Mom." He takes the hat and gloves anyway, mentally hitting himself on the head for forgetting the important things for hiking a mountain. "Yeah, yeah. I don't expect a thank you." Shawn waves off.

The unit is just about ready to leave when someone calls out to Hunter and Shawn. Kofi turns his head to X-Pac running after them. Nobody but the Clique knows what went down earlier this morning, so the four low-ranking greet X-Pac respectfully when he approaches.

When X-Pac catches up to them he is out of breath and hunched over. "W-Wait, Hunter! Shawn! D-Don't-leave yet."

"You're wasting our time X-Pac." Shawn hisses. He and Hunter leer down at the tired man in front of them. "We're about to go climb the mountain and fight the snake demon, remember?" Shawn doesn't even try to bother to hide the venom in his voice in front of the ignorant members of the group. X-Pac looks up guiltily at the two, he stands up straight and tries to speak but nothing comes out. Then words take sound and he says, "I'm sorry. I had nothing, but I know. I know it's up there and we could use it to win this war. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me; you guys are like my only friends."

The words strikes Shawn the most, but Hunter remains cold to him. "You shouldn't have tricked us. If you just would have been honest with us, we would have given your idea a shot. I mean, hell, we weren't coming up with any other ideas." He tells X-Pac.

X-Pac looks down again in shame. "I'm sorry. Let me come with you, so if I'm wrong you could kill me right there."

Hunter shrugs his shoulders and says in a matter-of-fact way "Was gonna kill ya anyway, no matter what happens."

X-Pac looks up in a panic and nervously says, "Really?"

"No. Now go back to camp. The winds on this mountain will carry you for miles." Hunter places his hands on the shorter mans shoulders and Shawn smiles reassuringly to him. X-Pac smiles and says "Sure." Then, he walks back to camp.

The rest of the unit is now officially confused and Miz asks, "What was that?"

Hunter answers, "Nothing to worry about now let's go."

"Was he talking about what we're looking for? You mean he lied?"

Shawn responses back as they start walking, "Nothing, Miz. Let it go."

"Wait. No. Hold up, you're gonna tell what just happened-

"Let it go, Miz. It's their personal business."Kofi hushes.

"Stay out of this Kofi." Miz argues. The rest of the group ignores Miz's obnoxiousness and continues walking. "Hey, don't act like I'm not here. Hey!" He runs up to catch up with the rest of the group as they travel on to Mt. Viper.


End file.
